


A Day for Singles???

by Ruruu137



Series: Rue's Contribution for Molly Hooper Appreciation Week (Winter 2018) [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly Hooper Appreciation Week, No particular timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruu137/pseuds/Ruruu137
Summary: Sherlock is baffled to learn a day dedicated to all lonely souls of the planet. Molly explains her reasons for loving it.





	A Day for Singles???

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries, don't I?

* * *

 

“It’s ridiculous,” Sherlock mumbles. His fingers do not stop typing the series of messages to DI Dimmock regarding the suspect’s habit of fingering her ears when she sees someone she is romantically attracted to. And yes, the suspect’s a she.

 

Molly giggles. “Why would you say that?” she asks as she pops another chip into her mouth. _After all, you’re the one who asks first_.

 

Sherlock huffs. “A day created especially for those who do not have a date for Valentine’s Day?” he sneers. “I’m not interested into celebrating a day created by someone who is jealous that the people around him are in relationships.”

 

Molly looks at him and sighs in her head. He still focuses his attention to his phone. When he asked her if she’s busy today, she honestly thought that he was going to ask her out to dinner. After all, she had nothing better to do today, other than staying at home watching cheesy rom-coms with Toby and a tub of ice-cream.

 

But instead, he wanted her to help him with the latest case involving the theft of a precious jewel. When she arrived at Baker Street a few hours ago, Sherlock wasted no time into listing off the possible motives and suspects for the theft. Molly could not say she was bored; she never gets bored when she keeps Sherlock company during a case since it is a very thrilling experience. Other than contributing several of her own ideas for the case, she spends most of her time in 221B watching the rom-coms she had been planning to watch through the new TV in the living room (according to John, he had to persuade Sherlock to buy a TV just so the former would not get bored while the detective was off with his own mind).

 

When Molly pointed out (as a way to start what she thought at that moment was a one-sided conversation) that today was Valentine’s Day, the detective scoffed and said, “Relationships are boring.” _Hmm…coming from a guy who has weekly sexcapades with a dominatrix._ Yes, Molly does know about a certain woman named Irene Adler, thanks to John.

 

Molly straightens up in John’s seat she is sitting in. Focusing her attention of Sherlock, she asks, “How about you, Sherlock? Have you ever celebrated Valentine’s Day?”

 

Sherlock grimaces. “Why should I?” His answer is brief but meaningful. Molly is not surprised.

 

Molly shrugs. “I don’t know. I think you’ve maybe celebrated it before with…that woman.” She cannot help the quick pang of sadness and jealousy in her heart.

 

“Who?” Sherlock does not even look up from his phone.

 

Molly somehow feels irritated at his nonchalance. “You know… _The_ Woman.”

 

He stops typing and looks at her with a curious expression. _That definitely catches his attention_.

 

“How do you know about the Woman?” he asks slowly.

 

Molly feels like she is treading on dangerous waters. She knows that the topic of Irene Adler is a sensitive one to Sherlock, according to her sources.

 

Sherlock narrows his eyes. “John told you.” He does not have to guess.

 

Molly smiles sheepishly. “Maybe?”  _God, why am I such a terrible liar in front of Sherlock?_

 

Sherlock sighs in resignation. “Whatever. I don’t need to know.” He resumes typing.

 

Molly raises one of her eyebrows at his reaction. “So…have you?”

 

Sherlock sighs once again. “No, I’ve never celebrated Valentine’s Day with Irene Adler. We’ve never even met since Karachi.”

 

Molly tries her best to hide a grin on her mouth as she heard him say that. “Oh,” she said simply.

 

They relapse into an awkward silence before Sherlock breaks it. “Have you?” he asks, seemingly in faked concern. Maybe he thinks that he should also ask the question to Molly. That is, after all, what John told him about basic human communications.

 

“Hmm?” Molly’s eyes are glued to the screen.

 

“Been on a Valentine’s date…or something?” Molly can tell he cannot find the right words to describe it.

 

Holding back her giggles, she answers, “No, I haven’t.”

 

Sherlock looks up in surprise. “What?” he asks incredulously. “Not even with…” he pauses briefly to remember his name, “…Tom?”

 

Molly shakes her head. “Nah. He said dates are a bit boring and a complete waste of money.” Molly feels upset as she remembers that conversation she had with Tom while they were engaged. That was truly one of the reasons why she had to call off their engagement. “Other men before him had never taken me out on dates. They think that I was boring and would probably go to stupid places like museums about death or anything related to my job.”

 

She continues without stopping for a breath, “No, Sherlock. I’ve never been on a date, even though I’ve always wanted to. The last place I’ve gone for a date was the zoo, and that wasn’t even a real date. I mean…I took my father there right before he died. He said he had always wanted to go on a date with his lovely daughter, and honestly how can I say no that? Men think that just because I spent the last few hours of my dad’s life by going to the zoo, I would be afraid to go to a zoo. In fact, I love the zoo. I love watching the animals, especially ones that have their babies with them. The bond that they have is the sweetest thing I’ve ever witnessed.”

 

Molly does not realise she had rambled on and on about zoos until she turns to look at Sherlock. He falls into silence and his fingers even stop typing. When she looks at him, she notices that he is looking at her with an unreadable expression.

 

“What?” she asks warily. She suddenly becomes self-conscious under his stare.

 

Sherlock resumes looking at her for nearly a minute before he continues to type, this time slower as if he is thinking deeply. Molly frowns, bewildered and for a moment, she regrets rambling her inner thoughts to him. _Not like he cares,_ she thinks as she resumes watching the TV.

 

* * *

 

 

_Several days later…_

 

Molly is surprised to see Sherlock waiting for her outside her apartment.

 

“Morning, Sherlock,” she says cheerfully.

 

“Morning, Molly. I noticed that you have nothing of importance to be done today, so let’s go to the zoo,” he says in one breath.

 

_What?_

 

“Umm…why?” Molly asks, confused.

 

Sherlock nervously looks at his feet as he rocks on his heels back and forth. “You can, um…consider this as a…date?”

 

Molly feels as of her breathing has stopped. Slowly she smiles, especially at the way he says ‘date’ in a questioning tone. “It’s a date, then.”


End file.
